


I Could Cook You Dinner?

by ronans



Series: Madeleine [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eliott's POV, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, single dad eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: ‘Are those Madeleine’s drawings?’ Lucas asks, pointing his bottleneck in the direction of the fridge. Eliott glances to the side, running his eyes over the countless colourful images. Crudely drawn bear cubs hug raccoons while cats dance beside them. Madeleine has a consistent theme to her work, just like Eliott did.‘Mhm,’ Eliott hums, pinching the corner of one of the pieces of paper between his thumb and forefinger.‘They’re… Uh…’Eliott’s amused at Lucas’ awkward stumbling and decides to save him. ‘Terrible. They’re terrible.’(Continuation of Madeleine)





	I Could Cook You Dinner?

Eliott’s busy chopping carrots when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He tries not to get his hopes up, telling himself it’s just Lucille asking about the following weekend, but he’s not very successful. His hand shakes a little in anticipation as he places the knife down and fishes out his phone.

 

 **(Unknown):** Hi it’s Lucas

 

A grin stretches across his lips as he reads the message. It’s been hours since he left the grocery store, but the blue-eyed man hadn’t left his mind for a second. Madeleine hadn’t helped, constantly pestering him about what he’d written on his receipt and how Lucas apparently didn’t know what saffron was. He quickly adds Lucas as a contact and then types out a response.

 

_Hello Lucas_

 

Well, he can’t just leave it there. He racks his brain for something to say, to start up a conversation in case their interaction dies out before it had even really started.

 

_How was your shift?_

 

He winces a little at the dull question, but he can't think of anything else to say other than things that would be way too forward considering their current relationship.

 

 **Lucas:** Slow…

 **Lucas:** the customers weren’t very interesting

_Maddy and I take offense to that_

 

Eliott places his phone on the counter and resumes chopping up the vegetables. His phone buzzes loudly but he refrains from picking it up straight away, making dinner for Madeleine taking top priority once more. He briefly glances over to the dining table where his daughter’s humming under her breath and scribbling on her sketch pad. He smiles to himself and wonders if the overflowing fridge door will have enough room to add another drawing to it.

The phone buzzes again and he sighs, finally giving in and reading the texts.

 

 **Lucas:** I meant after you’d left

 **Lucas:** I mean…

 

Eliott can picture Lucas’ embarrassed face in his head. He grins to himself at the image and decides to put him out of his misery.

 

_If I’m so interesting, I take it you wouldn’t mind meeting again?_

**Lucas:** What did you have in mind?

 

‘Papa?’

Eliott snaps his head up and puts his phone down again. ‘Yeah, Maddy?’

She slides off her seat and walks over to him, leaving a mess of chalk and paper behind her on the table. She reaches him and wraps her arms around his legs, resting her chin on his thigh and staring up at him compellingly. ‘I’m hungry.’

He barely stops himself from cursing. ‘Ah, yes, it won’t be long, okay? Why don’t you clear your stuff away while you wait?’

She sticks out her bottom lip and swings from side to side, almost causing Eliott’s knees to give out as she drags him with her. ‘Can I have a snack?’

Eliott chuckles and ruffles her hair. He presses his index finger to her nose gently and then disentangles himself from her grip. ‘If I let you eat now you’ll be too full to eat your pasta.’

She grumbles under her breath and then stomps back over to the table to begin clearing away her artwork. He laughs at her and then resumes his dinner preparation. He fills up two saucepans with water and waits for them to boil for the pasta and vegetables. Once everything’s happily bubbling, he finally types out a reply for Lucas.

 

_I could cook you dinner?_

**Lucas:** Your child thought noodles were vegetables, I’m not sure if I want to take my chances

 

Eliott chuckles and places his chin in his palm, leaning his elbow on the countertop.

 

_Are you making fun of a 4y/o now?_

_I might reconsider my offer_

 

The reply comes through almost immediately.

 

 **Lucas:** NO of course not

 **Lucas:** please don’t tell her I said that

_I don’t know Lucas…_

**Lucas:** Eliott I would love for you to cook me dinner

 

Eliott bites his lip at the little distraction, butterflies making an appearance in his stomach. He feels like a teenager with a crush again, all flustered and hopeful.

 

_Well you saw me buy ingredients_

_You already know I have impeccable taste_

**Lucas:** I don’t know about THAT but

_Thin ice_

**Lucas:** sorry, sorry

 **Lucas:** when?

_Friday night?_

**Lucas:** I’m looking forward to it

 

***

 

_Are you working today?_

 

Eliott’s filled with nervous energy. It’s only 11:30 but he’s already _done_ with the day. His tablet lays practically untouched on his desk, his unfinished logo draft taunting him from his screen. He’d dropped Maddy off at pre-school almost three hours ago so he hadn’t been distracted in that sense, but his mind has been wandering all the same.

It’s been a long time since he’s felt the urge to get to know someone this strongly and his brain won’t let him forget it.

He worries his lower lip and taps his pen absently against his desk. If Lucas _is_ working, Eliott’s unlikely to get a response for a while. He sighs and attempts to continue- or, more accurately, start- working on the logo.

Eliott’s not proud of how fast he drops his pen to grab his phone when it finally lights up with a message an hour later.

 

 **Lucas:** I’m on my break now, what’s up?

 

What… _is_ up? What was his plan here? Initially, he’d thought about taking an impromptu shopping trip but now he’s wondering if that would come across as too desperate. He’s broken out of his musings by another text coming through.

 

 **Lucas:** the store just got a new batch of bacon and blueberry muffins if you want to come and see

_So making fun of Madeleine wasn’t enough_

_You’re coming for me now?_

**Lucas:** just thought you’d want to know 😌

 

Eliott’s sure he looks like an idiot from how hard he’s grinning at his phone, but he can’t bring himself to care. He quickly saves his work and shuts down his computer before gathering everything he needs to head out. It’s about a ten minute walk to the grocery store where Lucas works, and Eliott allows the summer sun to soak his skin and mind as he walks.

The cool air conditioning blasts him as he enters the store. He tries his best to stop his eyes from immediately searching out a certain employee but it’s a futile endeavor. He ends up strolling through the aisles, picking up random items and putting them back again just to look busy. He finds himself in the confectionery aisle, scanning the seemingly endless choices.

Eliott rubs his fingertips back and forth across his bottom lip as he contemplates the colourful array of sweets in front of him. When someone suddenly clears their throat next to him, he jumps out of his skin.

‘I heard that sweets aren’t good for kids.’

Eliott settles a hand on his chest, trying to subtly steady his now erratic heartbeat. ‘Depends on who you ask.’

‘Hm.’

‘If you ask the kids, I doubt they’d say that.’

Lucas tips his head to the side and runs his eyes over Eliott’s face. The quiet between them is thick with something Eliott can’t quite pin down. He reaches deep inside himself for a bought of confidence.

‘You look good today.’

Lucas splutters a little, caught off guard. ‘T-thanks.’

Eliott beams at him and shrugs. ‘You’re welcome.’

Lucas coughs and rubs his hand up and down his arm. Eliott tracks the motion with an eager gaze. ‘So, how can I help?’

Eliott snickers at Lucas’ diversion. ‘You’re hot when you’re acting all professional.’ He laughs again at Lucas’ unimpressed face. ‘Okay… well I was looking for some _one_ in particular, but I think I’ve found them.’

‘You’re the least subtle person I’ve ever met,’ Lucas replies, shaking his head fondly.

‘I told you I’d be back to find what I missed, didn’t I?’ he says, eyebrows raised in challenge.

Lucas rolls his eyes, pursing his lips to stifle a smile. ‘You did…’

‘Lucas!’

He whips his head around to glare at a woman in the store uniform at the end of the row. When he turns back to Eliott, his expression’s annoyed but morphs into something a lot more soft when their gazes meet again. ‘I guess I have to go.’

‘I guess you do.’

‘I’ll see you on Friday?’ Lucas says cautiously, as if Eliott would ever retract his invitation.

He steps forward and brushes a loose strand of hair out of Lucas’ eyes. ‘See you Friday.’

Eliott leaves the store without buying anything.

 

***

 

Eliott’s breath catches as he opens the door and takes Lucas in. He hasn’t seen Lucas in anything other than his offensively green work uniform (not that he’d looked bad in it; Eliott’s pretty sure Lucas could wear a bin bag and he’d still look fantastic). Now, he’s wearing a black button down with black skinny jeans to match, hair an artful mess atop his head.

‘Hi,’ Lucas greets. Eliott stops himself from physically shaking his head out of his daze and allows a huge grin to spread across his face.

‘Hi.’

Lucas smiles softly and looks down at the ground. ‘I would have brought wine or something but… I wasn’t sure what you liked.’

Eliott scoffs and finally ushers him in past the doorway. ‘Unbelievable, Lucas. I’m cooking you dinner and you didn’t bring me anything? _Wow_.’

Lucas’ eyes almost bug out of his head. ‘I-’

Eliott quickly waves him off, recognising the genuine distress painted over Lucas’ features. ‘I’m kidding, Lucas, don’t worry. I’m just happy you’re here.’

His gentle tone obviously works because Lucas seems to relax. Eliott leads him into the kitchen, placing an unnecessary hand on the small of his back. Lucas doesn't seem to mind at all, leaning into the touch.

‘I haven’t started cooking yet, so I hope you’re not too hungry,’ Eliott murmurs, grudgingly letting Lucas go before opening the fridge to retrieve two beers.

‘So I get to watch? It’s kind of like dinner and a show,’ Lucas comments, nodding in thanks when Eliott passes him a bottle of beer.

‘I hope you don’t ask for a refund at the end of the night,’ Eliott titters, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his own drink.

Lucas grins and leans opposite him against the kitchen island. The tips of their shoes touch.

‘Are those Madeleine’s drawings?’ Lucas asks, pointing his bottleneck in the direction of the fridge. Eliott glances to the side, running his eyes over the countless colourful images. Crudely drawn bear cubs hug raccoons while cats dance beside them. Madeleine has a consistent theme to her work, just like Eliott did.

‘Mhm,’ Eliott hums, pinching the corner of one of the pieces of paper between his thumb and forefinger.

‘They’re… Uh…’

Eliott’s amused at Lucas’ awkward stumbling and decides to save him. ‘Terrible. They’re terrible.’

Both of them burst out laughing. When it dies down, Eliott feels the need to stick up for his daughter anyway.

‘She’s got something, though. I’m proud of her.’

‘I’m sure you are… You should be.’ The tenderness of Lucas’ answering expression shoots warmth through Eliott’s veins. ‘Where is she, anyway?’ Lucas asks somewhat inconspicuously. Eliott smiles affectionately at him and cocks his head to the side.

‘I put her to bed early. Why, would you rather a four year old third wheel our date?’

Lucas blushes at that and Eliott drinks it in. ‘N-no, I was just… wondering.’

Eliott beams and then puts his beer down on the counter before clapping his hands together once. ‘I should get started.’

Lucas nods and then straightens, moving around the island to take a seat at one of the breakfast stools. ‘What’re you making me, then?’

‘Saffron chicken.’

Lucas rolls his eyes and leans forward on his elbows. ‘Of course you are.’

Eliott shrugs happily and begins to take out all of his ingredients.

‘So this is saffron,’ Eliott says, holding up the little jar of powder. Lucas scrunches his eyebrows together and looks at Eliott in confusion.

‘…Yeah.’

Eliott chuckles and begins to measure it out for the seasoning. ‘Maddy told me you didn’t know what it was.’

Lucas recoils a little. ‘Excuse me?’ He can’t help but let out another laugh at the other man’s face. Lucas frowns but there’s no real annoyance in his expression. ‘I know what saffron is.’

‘I believe you.’

They break into idle chatter as Eliott prepares their meal, Eliott serving Lucas another beer as they wait for the food to cook. He feels relaxed in Lucas’ presence and he lets himself bask in the comfort their conversation brings. He almost misses the sound of his timer going off, so enamored by the other man that everything around him had faded out.

Lucas hums around the first bite of chicken and Eliott has to put in a herculean amount of effort to stop himself from outwardly reacting to the sound.

‘This is really good,’ Lucas says after he’s swallowed. Eliott practically melts at the small smile Lucas sends him.

Eliott prods at the food on his plate with his fork, grinning to himself. ‘I’m glad you like it. If I’d cooked for you four years ago you’d probably have a different opinion.’

Lucas lifts an eyebrow and reaches for his beer. ‘Oh?’

Eliott breathes a laugh out through his nose. ‘I was terrible at cooking. A bit… experimental.’

‘That explains a lot.’

He glares at Lucas, the heat of the look taken away by his lingering smile. ‘Are you complaining now, though?’

‘Hm… nope.’

They eat quietly for a little while before Eliott picks the conversation back up. ‘When Madeleine came along, I had to learn to cook.’

‘I’m going to say thank you on her behalf.’

Eliott huffs out a laugh. ‘I’m sure she’d appreciate that... I nearly poisoned my ex.’

‘ _Of course you did_ ,’ Lucas says again.

Later, Eliott’s clearing away their plates when he hears the light patter of footsteps on floorboards.

‘Papa, I can’t sleep.’

Judging from her exhausted expression, Eliott isn’t sure that’s really the truth. Madeleine’s always been curious, boarding on nosy, so he can imagine she’d forced herself to stay awake to inevitably investigate why she’d been sent to bed early.

Eliott looks warily over at Lucas. Sure, Lucas had asked after Maddy and he’d seemed more than pleasant with her at the store, but this situation is entirely different. Lucas seems mostly unaffected, but Eliott notes that he takes a too-long drink of his beer.

‘Maddy, you should be in bed.’

‘I told you. I couldn’t sleep,’ she murmurs, barreling into Eliott’s legs. On reflex, he buries his hand in her hair and moves his fingers through the strands to calm her. He bites his lip and debates what to do next, well aware of Lucas sat alone at the table.

‘Lucas, do you want to come to the living room?’

Lucas snaps his head up and darts his eyes between Eliott and Madeleine. ‘Sure.’

Eliott picks Madeleine up, her head automatically falling to rest in the space between his neck and his shoulder. They all sink into the couch cushions, Maddy splayed across Eliott’s torso, eyes half closed.

‘Can you sing, Lucas?’ Madeleine asks sleepily, voice muffled by Eliott’s shirt. Eliott smiles at the fact she hadn’t even questioned Lucas’ presence in their home. Lucas chuckles and shakes his head.

‘I can’t, no.’

Madeleine pouts and buries her head further into Eliott’s chest. ‘Oh.’

‘Sorry,’ Lucas whispers, gaze flitting over her face. Eliott feels a lump form in his throat and his heartbeat thumps a little quicker.

‘It’s okay,’ Madeleine sighs, a tired grin spreading across her lips. Eliott gently strokes his hand through her hair and watches as she drifts into slumber. He pets her hair for a while longer before moving to soothingly rub her back.

The quiet ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece and Madeleine’s quiet sleep sounds are the only noises in the room, but Eliott’s mind begins to whirr.

‘This hasn’t scared you off?’ Eliott eventually asks lowly, continuing to rub his hand up and down Madeleine’s back. He sees Lucas turn to face him in his periphery, but he can’t quite bring himself to make eye contact just yet.

In the three years he and Lucille had been separated, he’d never gone very far with a romantic partner. A major reason for this was Madeleine; either he wouldn’t want to introduce them to her, or the potential girlfriend or boyfriend wouldn’t want to deal with the commitment of having a child in the mix. He wouldn’t change Madeleine or his situation for the world, he just knows that’s how it usually goes. He can’t help but feel a little glimmer of hope that Lucas might be different, but he’s still thinking realistically.

‘No,’ Lucas murmurs. He says it quietly, but there’s a certainty in his tone. Eliott’s head lolls against the back of the couch and he takes in Lucas’ open expression. The corner of his lip twitches as he leans his head on his fist, paying Eliott full attention. ‘I meant what I said before. You’re a lovely family.’

Eliott’s heart swells as much as it did the first time Lucas had said it. ‘Thank you,’ he whispers.

He removes one of his arms from around Madeleine and lets it flop onto the space between them, palm up in silent invitation. Lucas stares at it for a moment before tentatively reaching out to thread their fingers together. Eliott’s entire arm tingles in response to the touch.

The three of them sit together in silence for an unknown amount of time but it’s the most comfortable Eliott’s felt a long, long time. He can’t quite believe this is his _first_ date with Lucas; the natural familiarity and intimacy makes it feel like he’s been in his life for years.

Eventually, Lucas’ phone chimes in his pocket. He shoots Eliott an apologetic smile and reluctantly separates their hands to dig his phone out. Eliott studies Lucas’ face as he regards his phone, his newly pulled together eyebrows and the tension present in his down-turned lips.

‘Do you have to go?’

Lucas looks up at him from under his lashes and looks completely disappointed when he nods his head in affirmation. ‘Sorry…’

Eliott instantly waves him off. ‘Don’t worry. Let me just put Madeleine to bed and then I’ll see you out.’

Lucas nods again as Eliott carefully maneuvers himself and his sleeping child off the sofa and through the house. Once she’s settled in bed, dead to the world, he presses a light kiss to her forehead and readjusts her covers so they’re up to her chin.

Lucas is waiting by the front door by the time Eliott makes it back down the stairs. Anxiety bubbles up inside of him as they look at each other. There’s a slight pinkness to Lucas’ cheeks that Eliott wants to kiss into full redness. The door opens and the moment's passing. Eliott blindly searches for something to make Lucas stay just a little longer.

‘Are you working tomorrow?’ Eliott asks, nervousness bleeding into his tone.

Lucas turns around to face him before he crosses the threshold, a slight smile on his face. ‘No… Monday.’

‘Well…’ Eliot reaches out to fiddle with the cuff of Lucas’ button down sleeve, avoiding his eyes but still enjoying the sound of Lucas’ breath hitching. ‘Maybe I’ll need to restock Madeleine’s food supply on Monday, then.’

Eliott flicks his eyes back up to Lucas’ wide grin. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i know i really enjoyed writing it. there maaaay be a few more parts to this...  
> also if i missed any half finished sentences please let me know lmao i had to edit super quickly!  
> let me know what you think<3  
> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
